


In New York

by Sneazy_mc_Sneaze



Category: Ninjago - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Okay well this idea is new, Pianist Kai, T rating for cussing, Writer Cole, Zane is to be determined, bye, honestly i think it’ll go well, model Nya, nya models for Lloyd, photographer Lloyd, this is my first time posting on this website
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneazy_mc_Sneaze/pseuds/Sneazy_mc_Sneaze
Summary: Jay walker, a 19 year old male decides to embark on a journey and move to New York. There he faces the challenges of becoming a new citizen, finding his way through the city and making new friends.
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker, Lloyd Garmadon/Nya, Nya/Jay Walker, platonic Jaya - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Today was the day. It was finally the time. 

The day was filled with happy tears, giddiness, excitement and regret. A hug from both parents and 2 kisses on the cheek from each as the boy eagerly grabbed the handles of his suitcases,

“Oh dear. Do be careful, Jay dear.” Edna said as her husband pulled her close by the shoulders, 

“Ma. I’ll be fine. Honest.” Jay said with a small laugh as his father chuckled, patting his wife’s shoulder, “i’ll text you when I get there. Kay?” 

Edna sighed and she pulled her hands up to her mouth, grabbing them and keeping them close to her face as she sighed, holding her arms out and pulling him into another hug, 

Just then the terminal was called, Jay glanced up and he glanced at his parents with a warm smile, sighing and giving them one big hug before pulling away and grabbing his suit cases, running towards the terminal,

“Don’t forget to wash your clothes, Jay!”

Jay turned and he glared at Edna, “Ma!” He complained, tripping a bit as he ran backwards, apologizing to the guy he ran into, his mother sighed and Jay rolled his eyes, turning around and making it to the terminal.

It didn’t take long for Jay to find his seat, he was the window seat and he had the row to himself. Yep. All to himsel-

“Hey!”

Not all to himself, he groaned quietly and he removed the airpod from his ear, glancing at the guy next to him. A young guy, in his early 20’s maybe. About 20. He had black hair and grey eyes and a pretty cool scar near his right eye, the guy held his hand out,

“Im Cole. You headed to new york too?”

Jay shook his head and he nodded with a small smile, taking both headphones out and setting them back in the case to let them charge, “uh. Yeah. The names Jay.”

Cole nodded, “cool cool.” They sat in silence as the plane took off, Jay was not bothered, however cole was hanging on for dead life. When the turbulence subsided Cole rested gingerly, pulling out his phone and putting on some music for himself.

Jay never did see cole after that and he assumed he would never see cole again. The city would be too big for him to find a singular person.

Jay woke at the sound of the upper head bins beeping, a loud ding and they were free to go. 

Jay was scared now, but the faster he went the faster he would get into the city. Into his new home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We can only hope the best for our boy rn ☺️

Jay didn’t mind the bustling of the city and the crazy drug addicts and trashy streets, he actually felt at home. And at home he would ignore the minor inconveniences such as those.

Jay checked every street as he walked, making sure he didn’t miss a street he was supposed to turn on. He was living In Manhattan near the more busy parts of the neighborhood.

This apartment did have good reviews and the pictures looked promising but he didn’t hope for much.

He glanced up at the building and he sighed, squeezing the paper as he walked through the doors, the door slammed shut behind him and the receptionist glared at him. 

“Sorry sorry-“ He whispered, checking in and going up the stairs. Room 305, top of the building. He hauled up his suitcases and finally made it, 

“Hm. A day of new beginnings and many opportunities to come. Welcome home-“ he said with a smile as he unlocked the door and opened it, he expected more.

All he got was a run down apartment, leaky ceilings and cracks in the walls. This is not what the pictures looked like. He stood there absolutely flabbergasted as he took everything in.

What the hell.

He frowned and he sighed, grabbing his suitcase and setting it by the door as he closed it and locked it to make sure nobody walked in,

“This is not what the pictures looked like.” Jay muttered to himself, he sighed and he fell against the door, rubbing his face, it was an open apartment, one bedroom, one bathroom and it also counts as a laundry room, small kitchen, balcony and then a small living room.

It was cozy, the bedroom had floor to ceiling windows and he could see his whole apartment neighborhood. 

And then one thing led to another and jay was walking home with cleaning supplies, of course he’d have to buy a bike to make the trip easier but the store was right across the street.

Jay rolled his sleeves up and he dropped the cleaning supplies on the hardwood floor, he grabbed his phone and his headphones and he put his headphones on, turning on his favourite playlist.

He started to clean and before he knew it, it was over. He felt accomplished even in this tiny cramped apartment. He knew he could make a living here even if he was so far away from home. The next step was a job. Which he assumed he would have no trouble getting since he’s such a likable person.

He only hoped for the best really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters out in one day? Yessir!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cleaning date is set and jay is hopeful he’ll make new friends

Jay had cleaned well into the night, only taking a small lunch break and ordering pizza from the nearest pizza shop.

Jay leaned against the wall, windows open as he held his arm over his propped up knee, pizza loosely being held onto, he scrolled through instagram and came across an instagram page.

The guy looked oddly familiar. And then he realized the black hair and grey eye’s. That guy from the plane. He had wondered where he went.

The most recent photo showed a picture of him smiling in front of a large group, it consisted of one female and 3 other males, hm.

He smiled and commented on it,

Jayyyy_: Hey it’s the dude from the plane :))

He clicked off of the post with a snort before finishing his pizza, he set his phone in his pocket and he rubbed his hand together out of the window to get the crumbs off of his fingers, he sighed and he got up and closed his window. Looked like he would be sleeping on the floor.

The only problem was, was that he couldn’t sleep. He was restless, even if his day was exhausting.

He silently grabbed his phone and he continued to scroll through instagram, turning onto his side. His phone dinged which sent Jay into a small frenzy. It was unexpected for anybody to text him at this hour.

He calmed himself, he felt overwhelmed with everything happening today. All of the moving of the furniture that has yet to be put up, going to the store for cleaning supplies. That was a lot as well. And then finding his way through the city was enough too.

Nonetheless he was curious as to who texted him, he clicked on the notification and he read it. It lead to coles post,

Colethegoat_: headphone guy! 

Jay rolled his eyes, a small smile danced on his lips as he reread the comment. He decided to DM him, maybe they could meet up. Cole did say he was also going to New York so they could meet up anytime really,

Jay: heyyyy.

Jay: heyy-

He sighed, frustrated, deleting the text. Why was he so.. so scared. He sat up and he dropped the phone into his lap, rubbing his face aggressively before getting a text,

Cole: Hey!

Jay felt relieved. Even if he never made it obvious, he hated texting first. Usually people would wait until he texted and then were always dissatisfied when he never did. This caused him to loose a few friends over the years but of course it didn’t bother him. Friends come and go and so he always made new friends afterwards, nonetheless, he was still glad cole texted first,

Jay: hey :)

Cole: I knew I would find you again. I wanted to say bye on the plane since I was getting moved to a different seat but you were knocked out and I couldn’t bring myself to wake you up

Jay: no worries! I’m also glad I found you again. You seemed pretty cool and I wanted to apologize for not talking to you

Cole: its fine really :)

Cole: wanna hang out tomorrow?

Jay smiled slightly before glancing around at the dark and empty apartment, boxes shoved in one corner and other boxes shoved into another, 

Jay: I would but I just moved here and I haven’t even unpacked yet haha

Cole: I can totally come over and help you if you want? My friends can come too. Im sure they wouldn’t mind

Jay: are you sure?

Cole: oh totally. What time?

Jay: does 10:30 sound cool?

Cole: yep yep :)

Cole: see you then

And that was it. It was settled. He’d have cole over and he would have new friends too. Hopefully. He wasn’t all that excited honestly. He didn’t know how these people were and he didn’t know if they were gonna like him.

But he’ll know tomorrow. And until then he might as well sleep. He has a long day ahead of him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on AO3 so i hope it meets y’all’s expectations. This forum is completely new to me in terms of writing but i’m sure i’ll get it right :)


End file.
